


偷欢

by mnsjj



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnsjj/pseuds/mnsjj
Kudos: 15





	偷欢

如果现在有人说我们像一对普通情侣的话，我一定会非常感激。

\---------- 《白河夜船》

\---------------------------------------------------------------

李振洋每周来看三次李英超。  
周一下午，周二傍晚，周六午后。

住宅公寓大楼的保安认得他的车牌号，来了几次就上来与他搭话，说你是不是那个，想了半天说不出所以然，掏出本子递给他，留下一句我女儿想要一个你的签名。

这一幕是他第一次参演电影的桥段，现实生活中难免会复踏。他有点恍惚，摘下口罩对比他大不了多少的保安大哥点点头，说好。

周一来的时候李英超在屋里睡觉，整个被子蒙着头，只从后面露出一只脚来。李振洋把被子往下拽了一下，给他盖严实。冬天来了，屋子里没有什么食物的存货，外卖盒子堆在进门的地方。桌子上放着吃了一半的樱桃，不是这个季节的热销，那是李振洋在国外的朋友带回来的礼物，贵的不得了，被李英超随便吃了两个就放到那里，一点也没有珍惜的意思。李振洋伸手挥走在腐烂掉的樱桃旁边飞舞的小飞虫，思考着冬天为什么会有水果腐烂的事情，盖上水果包装的保鲜盒，丢到了垃圾桶里。

周二来的时候李英超也是刚醒不久的样子，穿着宽大的t恤，弓在浴缸里洗刷浴缸。李振洋进门的时候听到他扯着嗓子在唱一首听不出旋律的英文歌，李英超唱歌总是这样，没有音调，只顾得自己开心就好。李振洋随着歌声走进浴室，浴霸灯四盏全开，照得整个屋子亮堂堂的。他觉得刺眼，按灭了两盏，李英超这才注意到他进来了，指指浴霸，说关掉的话太冷了。

只好又把灯打开。

李振洋看着他刷浴缸，拿起洗涤剂看成分表，给李英超解释他买的刷厕所的药水有问题，下次必须买什么什么牌子的。李英超没接话，把刷子递到他手里，说累了。李振洋说那你先出来吧，对方双臂抱紧自己打了个哆嗦，说太冷啦。李振洋没办法，把刷子又还给他，出门找了个浴巾包裹住李英超，终于把他请了出来。

他把毛衣脱了，穿着牛仔裤背心给李英超干活儿，李英超就裹着小毯子站在浴缸旁看着他。干到一半儿李振洋抹了把汗，说去给哥哥拿瓶水，就在外面桌子上放着，我刚买的。

李英超有点为难，还是说冷，出不去这屋。李振洋有点生气，本来还想再刷一遍的，直接开了闸冲掉泡沫，说就这样洗吧。

洗澡的时候李英超不让他出去，李振洋把买的矿泉水拿进来，靠在瓷砖墙上看李英超洗澡。洗到一半把衣服脱掉进了浴缸，李英超挪了两下趴在他肩膀上，好像很困的样子。李振洋伸手摸了摸他的额头，发现李英超可能有点发烧，澡也不让他多泡，匆匆给两个人打了沐浴露冲掉，又像抱一只小狗一样把李英超包在浴巾里抱出去。

体温计好像坏掉了一样停到三十六度三，他想头发热可能是浴霸烤的太足，有点想笑。李英超说你干嘛呀，我好不容易泡个澡。李振洋把室内空调的热气打高，按了一下趴在他胸前玩儿浴袍带子的李英超的脑袋。李英超当然明白，顺着被子下去就拉开李振洋的内裤，把那根他十年前就在打交道的物件掏出来，驾轻就熟的用唇舌包裹住。在浴缸里的时候他就感觉到李振洋下面顶着他的屁股，要不是李振洋觉得他发烧了，可能在厕所就把他上了。

他刚洗完澡，精神状态不是很好，含得很慢。李振洋也不着急，他闭上眼睛想着李英超在下面的动作，不做出回应。过了一会儿感觉李英超的吞吐起伏慢了下来，李振洋伸手把在被子里捂的脸颊通红的李英超捞出来，李英超嘴角挂着一点透明的津液，眼皮耷拉着。李振洋觉得不可思议，说你这样都能睡着吗？李英超晃晃脑袋，眼睛回了点神。他头发还湿湿的，刚才贴在李振洋肚子上居然没有多少凉意，现下才觉得被子里面发潮。

做起来了就没那么温柔了，李振洋不想看到李英超的眼睛，他觉得那双眼睛有太多复杂的东西在里面，好的不好的，他想面对的和不想回忆的。身型差决定他们多用后入式，李英超跪在床上被他插了一会儿就说腿窝着不舒服，李振洋把他翻了个身侧着压在床角，李英超想扭头接吻被他侧头偏开了，他坚持不看李英超的正脸，也不让李英超看到他的。李英超大概是为了刺激他，叫床的声音都带着些做作。李振洋听着烦，伸手掐住他的脖子，李英超被痛感刺激到，仰了一下脖子栽到他的肩膀上，猛烈收缩了几下就射了出来。李振洋不管他，像操一个充气娃娃一下死死地压住他，他感觉李英超在哭，不是被做出生理性泪水的那种，是真的觉得不舒服的抽泣声。李振洋不由得发狠，他觉得自己从这周来这儿就憋着一口气，现在只想全部发泄出来。李英超哭的越狠，他才觉得心里舒服一些。李英超伸手颤巍巍的拉住他的胳膊，说哥哥别弄了，我难受。李振洋摸他前面，说等一下就好了，食指尖不断摩擦刺激着李英超的前端，李英超又硬了起来，他才放手，把李英超翻过来，拿枕头捂上他的眼睛重新开始，他看到李英超紧紧的抓着枕头，枕头下露出他不停喘气的嘴，看不出痛苦还是舒服。

结束了李振洋拿吹风机吹头发，李英超像什么也没发生似的站起来去冰箱里找冰棍儿吃。他盯着李英超的背影看，他们安全措施做得很好，李英超身上永远不会有他的什么痕迹。李英超走路总爱扭，他一开始还以为是故意的，后来李振洋查了一下百度百科，说有的男孩走路扭屁股是天生的盆骨不对位，纠正不了的。那时李振洋总是记得要校正李英超哈腰驼背的坏毛病，走路姿势就被他放下了。

李英超找到雪糕，一个草莓一个巧克力，回屋给他看说你要吃哪个呀。李振洋已经穿戴整齐的走出去，也没看他的雪糕，说我回去了，你早点睡吧。

他没扭头，听到李英超在后面很轻的哦了一声。

周六的时候临时加了饭局，吃完饭又去保龄球会馆玩到晚上，本来说好的要去见李英超也没去。他没和李英超说，车开回去堵在马路上的时候开始想李英超会不会在期待自己到来却最终落空。吃完饭他忍不住还是去了李英超在的公寓，李英超坐在客厅打游戏，这次倒是好好穿了全套的棉睡衣。抬眼看到李振洋来了把游戏手柄扔到一边，站起来过来抱着他。李振洋真的有一瞬间的心软，之后他把李英超推开，问他吃饭了没有。

问了也是白问。李振洋去找他新买来的速食粥给李英超烧水冲粥，李英超靠着门框看着他，说你喝酒啦，喝酒不开车。李振洋说我只喝了一点儿。

“你中午饭晚饭都没吃，一直在打游戏吗李英超？”

“我吃了一点零食。”

李振洋看他凑过来，伸手从他的棉睡衣下摆摸进去，摸到他像恐龙脊椎一样的后背。前两天上床的时候他就隐隐感觉到李英超更瘦了，也没敢伸手抱他。

“你手好凉。”李英超把他手抽出来，贴到自己脸颊上，抬头看他。李振洋也看回他，不动声色的看着李英超试图用自己那双清纯的眼睛诱惑自己。李振洋看他逼近，在李英超觉得要成功的时候拿下他的手推开他，说水烧开了，吃饭吧。

李振洋自认为不是什么大善人，他照顾李英超也单纯是害怕他死掉。

两年前他们在片场重逢，那个时候李振洋刚刚办完和前妻的离婚手续，小孩的抚养权没有争到手，他自认为做到了合格的丈夫和父亲，但这世界上贪婪的人总是多到他难以想象。但好在，婚姻关系的那几年是稳健的，后来前妻和孩子登上去墨尔本的班机，说你的任务是不是都完成了，幸福的生活，娶妻生子，接下来呢？

李振洋觉得她这话在讽刺自己，却读取不出更多信息。  
他去朋友的片场等人喝酒，制片组的小姑娘见了他给他拿了饮料水果让他在休息区稍等。桌子上放着一包棒棒糖，拆了一半，李振洋那段时间在经历第二次戒烟，想到了之前戒烟是用糖替代的烟，从中间挑了个草莓味的撕开包装含在嘴里，听到后面有气呼呼的声音冲着他来：“谁让你动我的糖了！”

这个世界上能理直气壮的对着陌生人也撒小孩子脾气的人，只有一个。李振洋当即就把嘴里的糖咬碎了一条儿裂缝，他调整了一下呼吸回头，捡起那包糖在李英超眼前晃晃，说你吃过我多少糖啊李英超？你自己数得过来吗？

说完才发现自己还是带着一丝怒意在的，但是李英超大概率没有察觉出来。那边的小崽子和他们分开时他自己的年龄差不多，穿了套白色的古代行头，瞪着那双大眼睛皱着眉看着自己。在看到是李振洋的时候低下头去，李振洋知道他想逃跑，上前两步拉过他的手腕拽到自己身旁，把那包糖塞到李英超手里，开玩笑的说哥哥再给你买好不好？

他觉得自己荒唐的可笑，好像在进行一场角色扮演，对象是那个张牙舞爪拽着自己要糖吃的灵超。

李英超的脸没什么变化，再加上上了妆大抵也把一些细微的变化遮盖住了。那双眼睛更是无变。李振洋不想看他也不想过多纠缠，把糖还给他就抬腿要走，结果被李英超反手拉住，好似是一个看他要起身时下意识的动作。李英超不想让他走，害怕被他丢掉。从很小的时候就是这样，蛮横无理的挤开围着他说话的人，被谁都能看出来是在吃醋的耷拉着脸不爽，就因为他和别人待的时间久了一些。李振洋当时还傻乎乎的觉得这是李英超对他的全然依赖，后来发现那些只是李英超的霸道和贪婪，他想让李振洋全心全灵的对着自己，却又不是，只要李振洋一人的爱。

“至少留个联系方式吧。你之前那个微信号早就不用了。”他听到李英超的台词，微微挑了下眉。

“我在用。”

“那我给你发生日快乐，你都不回我。”

“生日快乐的讯息太多了小弟，”李振洋把自己的手抽开，看到了李英超眼中的错愕：“我生日的时候只回一些比较重要的人的微信，不然回不完的。连送外卖的都给我发消息啊。”

李英超哦了一声，提着李振洋塞回给他的糖转头走了。

那天李振洋喝的有点多，他刻意不去打听李英超的消息，自从李英超换了公司，他对他的了解也只是个大概。毕竟现在在做这种三流演员的小艺人太多了，作品拍了可以领一份工资，却迟迟名不见经传。晚上喝酒的时候制片人也来了，他还是没忍住提了李英超的名字，那边摇摇头说那小孩不行的，混不出来，脑子不光灵，演技也勉强，一点也看不出科班出身。倒是模样还算可以，在公司里估计有点特殊关系。

李振洋脑子里有点懵，他没预料到别人在他面前狠狠损了一遍李英超。他点点头说都是要看运气。他朋友知道他和李英超的关系想开口打圆场，被李振洋摆摆手拦下了。

他二十多岁的时候还能哄李英超开心，说句别欺负我弟弟不过是为了李英超高兴。后来当他发现李英超并不需要他这样哄小孩一样对自己，他一时间分不清是李英超在他面前伪装的太好，还是自己久久困到李英超是个小孩子的笑话里出不来，无论是哪种，都傻爆了。

他不太愿意见到李英超，也不想知道李英超过得如何。这样的感情究极复杂。他当然知道李英超给他发了生日祝福，但是他想不通李英超祝福背后的深意。他有时会反思是不是自己把李英超宠坏了，后来又觉得那人聪明得很，能在自己面前装小孩讨到甜头，又或者只是分不清轻重。李振洋自认为给李英超搭了一个甜蜜蜜的蜂巢让他在里面专心吸蜜，后来发现那蜂巢早被李英超从底部挖了个洞钻了出去，他捧在手里的蜂巢是个空架子，是给自己增加一丝甜蜜妄想的心理安慰，却偏偏与李英超无关。

他知道李英超怕什么，讨厌什么，也知道李英超在担心什么。但是那些东西他解决不了，他的人生规划里本身也没有李英超，何必让自己徒增烦恼？

他有天在马桶上翻热门微博，有男粉丝写了长长的微博控诉他被少女偶像骗钱的事情。家财万贯全盘托出，对方却全然不是在舞台上表现出来的模样。李振洋想何必那么认真的，不过都是自己的一种信念在支撑着，到最后人都不知道自己图的是个什么了。

李英超走前的那段时间他们相处的很和平。在舞台上他们还是亲亲热热，台下却直接抽干了自己给李英超的一些暧昧不明的东西。他从李英超的眼光中得到一些不满，他也知道李英超企图他生气，来教育他，甚至再也不理他。这一切都比李振洋知道自己是个坏小孩之后表现出不痛不痒让他舒服好受。

他看到一些粉丝的极端发言，受骗也好，撕心裂肺的控诉也好，好像人类的本性还是需要信仰寄托才能苟活。

神佛是遥远的抽象的，但每个人都有神佛。

“弟弟不要做大人，弟弟只用做弟弟就好。”

他也有过一厢情愿的事儿。

那之后他增加了去片场找朋友叙旧的次数，却都没再碰上李英超。朋友说灵超的戏份不多，是个反派角色的跟班儿。李振洋想起李英超小时候喜欢的动漫人物也都是反派居多，现在演反派的小弟，是不是也挺开心。

再次见到李英超是又过了半月，对方拿着一把不知道哪里找来的沙包蹲在地上扔沙包，围着他蹲了一圈儿年龄相仿的男男女女。李振洋站在他后面看了一会儿，又看到李英超的糖放到不远处的桌子上，走过去拿了一个拆开来吃。他觉得这糖能让他变身似的，找到一些李英超和灵超的共性。

这次李英超看到他没说话，也拆了个糖塞到了嘴里，没一会儿拉了拉李振洋的衣服，摸摸鼻子说可不可以一起去吃个饭。

李振洋觉得有点好笑，单纯为李英超语气里的那份陌生感。他想了想没什么拒绝的理由，刚好他又有一些问题要问李英超，说那就吃火锅吧。

鸳鸯锅，要了两瓶啤酒。

李振洋知道李英超的一些基本信息，比如在上海住，比如在哪家公司，比如还在做演员。李振洋问他你找女朋友了嘛，李英超摇摇头，李振洋说男朋友呢，李英超又摇摇头。那天晚上李振洋跟着李英超回了家，李英超伸手脱他的外套说要帮他挂起来，凑很近的时候李振洋才察觉到李英超的皮肤不再是小时候那么细腻了，大眼睛旁边也有了一些纹路。他更不敢去确认自己是什么样子。李英超解了他两颗扣子就不动了，他说小弟怎么了，发现李英超在哭。李振洋说你这是干嘛呢，那边就哭的更凶了，李振洋还是有点心软，却不知道怎么办。李英超好像压抑了很多东西在心里，他进门的时候就注意到桌子上放着的药瓶子，李振洋不敢猜那药是治疗什么的，简单的感冒药也好精神镇定剂也好哪怕是治疗一些隐晦的东西，他不敢再想。

李振洋伸手抱住李英超，拍了拍他的背，说多大点事儿啊，男子汉大丈夫的。他以前从来不去和李英超强调这些让他坚强做个男人之类的词，但是有什么用呢，不是他不愿意李英超做个男人李英超就可以当小孩的，李英超你不能一边享受着小孩子的宠爱又一边拥有做大人的特权，这世界上没人能活得这么舒服。

他说不出口，他觉得这其中的边界模糊线，是他伸手给李英超擦掉的。

过了一周李英超去李振洋的店里找他，李振洋有点诧异让他进来。李英超说自己上部戏结了，现在没事做。李振洋说你怎么找到这儿的啊，李英超说我本来就知道，这家店开业的时候我就知道了，没让你知道。

那天他们去吃饭，李英超非要和他坐到一边，贴得很近。包间里只有他们两个人，李英超七七八八还记得李振洋喜欢吃的菜，布了一桌，说我发工资了请洋哥哥吃饭。李振洋不知道他什么目的，他有点害怕李英超突然贴上来，主动开口说你是不是想买什么东西没有钱啊。李英超没想到他会这么说，明显眼神呆滞了一下，嘴巴也不咀嚼了直接吞了下去刚塞进去的虾饺，说没有，就是我刚发工资，想见你。

李振洋点点头，说吃吧，你看你瘦的都快没了。

那天去李英超家没看清楚，这次他看清了，李英超租的房子不算小，演员这份工作即使再没有名气，生活质量上也是有保障的。屋子里没放什么实用的东西，但是堆了满满当当的画板游戏机和一些娱乐设施，像一个大型的儿童乐园。李英超要他住下，李振洋点点头，他睡不着，李英超也睡不着。李英超伸手勾他，说你是不是离婚了，你后来还和别的男孩子睡过吗？我那天看新闻，说你们公司签了一个模特，你知道吗新闻标题写的是貌似灵超。李振洋你怎么想的啊，你现在看到我真的一点儿也不会硬了嘛。

李振洋猜的一点不错，李英超撕下了那层皮，现在就是个彻头彻尾的小疯子。小疯子以前顶着一张天使的脸说要来撕掉他绅士的外皮，他当成李英超发痴调情撒娇，没想到那人是真的要重塑他的世界观。李振洋钻回了那层绅士皮囊里，为了自救切断了和小疯子的所有联系。

他翻身抓住李英超的手腕压到床头，说你有完没完，能不能睡觉？李英超一点也不慌张，反问他哥哥能不能和我睡觉啊。

其实也没有什么的，李振洋想，他对现在的李英超没那么大的心理负担，不是他要呵护的花，成年人之间解决生理问题不是什么太过麻烦的事儿。李英超床头的避孕套是那种五连装，剩下三个，他拆掉一个把另外两个扔了回去。李振洋确实不记得和男人做爱的步骤了，李英超伸手拉他，他想起李英超小时候是自己一步一步教会这些事情的，现在立场颠倒，好似变了人。

那之后他们又回到各自的生活里去，没有工作的时候会见面，李振洋知道李英超那些药是治疗慢性胃病的。他没办法时时盯着李英超的起居，又怕他发展成癌症。后来就约定每周去看他三次，给他添一些食物。那期间李振洋也和女人约会，李英超家的安全套次数也不相同。他不让李英超去店里找他，李英超很乖，也就再也没去过。李英超现在除了拍影视作品还在和朋友做比较小众的音乐剧，他给过李振洋票，李振洋从来没去过。

后来他又在别人那里听了一些李英超的花边新闻，李振洋能完全置身事外的进行点评，后来也会讲，说我曾经有个弟弟，很乖很漂亮。对面的人甚至不知道他讲的也是李英超。

他没有把李英超从他生命里斩断干净，可李英超也给了他当头棒喝告诉他自己从来没有扮演一个成功的指引者的身份。他选择忘记过去，他在书上读过，万事可忘是福，不忘是勇。现在是什么，好像是处在这两者之间的东西。

爱人是地狱，我们都变成了自私鬼。李英超想要的不是他，他想过很多的未来，里面也不会出现一个李英超。李振洋不去计较那些变数，人生本身就是多样的。

他有天开车在街上闲逛，路过小巷的时候看到李英超自己戴着耳机滑滑板。他把车开得很慢，在无人的小巷里跟在李英超后面一点点挪动。李英超没发现他在后面跟着，李振洋也不想打扰。李英超穿了一整套的白色运动衣，套着件牛仔服。他总觉得这不完全是李英超的穿衣风格，可也说不上什么怪异。李振洋就那样跟着他走，他后来回忆起那天总觉得诸多bug,比如李英超的穿着，比如他的车怎么能跟着滑板后面移动呢，可他一点儿也不想否认那天是真实存在过的。

后来呢，后来他看李英超收起滑板进了栋大楼，李振洋下车抽了根烟，没给李英超发消息也没去想李英超去哪儿去干什么，他想那一刻他很快乐，他看着李英超还在他的世界里转悠着，不靠近不远走，这是最好的一种平衡。

也许从一开始，就应该是这样。

爱只是爱，伟大的爱情到头来也只是爱。

何况这爱，本身就不伟大。

end


End file.
